


You Deserve Peace, & Happiness:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Party, Poisoning, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve shows his true feelings, & emotions to Danny, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	You Deserve Peace, & Happiness:

*Summary: Steve shows his true feelings, & emotions to Danny, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

At the party, Commander Steve McGarrett decided to get some fresh air, & wanted to get control of his emotions. He needed to figure out what he wants to do next, before he does anything else. The Five-O Commander wanted to deal with the news, that he just got.

He didn’t realize that he was outside that long, & felt his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams’s arms around his waist, & his head on his shoulder in a comforting way. “Are you okay, Babe ?”, The Blond asked with a worried expression on her face.

“Yeah, It’s just a lot to deal with, I mean, This diagnosis sucks, I can’t believe this happening”. Danny rubbed his back in a soothing way, as Steve lets out some tears, & his emotions. “It’s okay, Babe, It’s okay”, They stayed like that for awhile.

“It’s like I don’t deserve any peace, & happiness, Danno, I thought after 7 years, I would finally get some”, as he cuddled, & snuggled up to his blond. The Former Seal was just tired after everything that happened. The Loudmouth Detective just kissed him multiple times on the side of his head.

“You deserve peace, & happiness, Steve”, Danny told his lover, & made sure that he knew was loved by every touch, & word. Steve “thanked” him, & kissed the shorter man. They went back in, & enjoyed the party, & have fun too.

The End.


End file.
